Opposites Attract
by crimson-blood1
Summary: Sendoh and Sakuragi have been together for 2 years,something happends and changes the way Rukawa acts,Sakuragi falls in love with him...but what about Sendoh?
1. Default Chapter

OPPOSITES ATTRACTS  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Slam Dunk coz I am very poor waah!I wish I did.  
  
Pairings:SenHana,RuHana. Reminders: ""-saying, ''-thoughts  
  
"Ohayou Hana-kun!"said a cheery voice closer to him.Sakuragi woke up and saw Sendoh sitting down beside him in his bed.Sendoh leaned forward and gave his lover a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Why so happy today Akira- kun?"Sakuragi asked sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning.Sendoh went near Hanamichi and wrapped his arms into Sakuragi's waist and whispered quietly into Sakuragi's ears "Happy 2 year anniversary Hana-kun". Sakuragi's eyes widened 'Our anniversary?Shit!I forgot all about it'he thought to himself.Sendoh studied the weird reaction of Sakuragi's face and laughed "Hmmm.I guess you forgot again,you're getting to be old Hana-kun"he purred in a sweet voice. "Huh?Stupid smiley the tensai never forgets"he replied with a sweatdrop on his forehead.Sendoh smile and kissed his Hana-kun again,they parted out and gathered all their things.Sakuragi bid Sendoh goodbye. "Bye Akira-kun"he shouted out,Sendoh waved back "Don't forget out date is on 7:30,meet me at Danny's okay?don't be late and remember don't foget".With that Sakurago ran as fast as he could to school avoiding to be late. "Hehehe I guess I should take a shortcut" he thought and turned right,he was in such a hurry he didn't notice someone in fron of him and accidentally bumped right into the person before him. "Itai,itai,what kind of an idiot would go walking at the center of the street"Sakuragi cursed out loudly.  
  
He looked up and saw the person he just bumped into,he wondered who he was.the stranger turned around to face the clutz who bumped into him,it wasn't long until Sakuragi recognized him. "Rukawa!Teme!you clumsy fox,why did you knock down the tensai?"he said fiercely.Rukawa turned hi head back and muttered out "Do'aho" while walking as fast as he could to get away from Sakuragi. "Hmmph!wait up you stupid fox,you're the one who bumped into me, I demand an apology"Sakuragi screamed out,but Rukawa was already out of sight from walking too fast.He put his hands inside his pocket and start to walk towards his school.  
  
Authors Notes: well minna how was that for chapter 1?I hope it was okay?please.onegai read and review.criticisms are welcome.if you wanna be my friend.e-mail me at sparky_lyte@yahoo.com or at BeSeTo_ChiK@hotmail.com or texte me at 09173246977 


	2. Opposites Attract 2

Opposites Attract-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: Nope don't own them but I did I would laugh my head off.but I don't so I guess it's a shame.if I did.I would turn it into a yaoi slam dunk..oh well  
  
Pairings: SenRuHana,a bit of MitKo  
  
He(Sakuragi) put his hands in his pockets and start to walk towards his school.When he arrived at school he immediately went to the rooftop since it was a little early.He quietly opened the rooftop door slowly when suddenly he could hear someone talking inside. "Mitsui,I'm very sorry if I kissed you" a voice said. 'What?a guy kissed Mitsui?' Sakuragi thought to himself and leaned in more to see who it was 'Ko-Kogure?'. Mitsui smiled and patted Kogure on the shoulder "That's okay, umm I kinda liked it anyway"Mitsui said with a laugh. Kogure eyes widened "Hontou?" he asked in a loud voice. "Hai,hai!I'm glad you did coz I now I finally found someone who loves me as I am"Mitsui spoke.  
  
Kogure was now confused "What do you mean?"he asked.Mitsui wrapped his hands around Kogure's waist and gently whispered to Kogure's ears "To have someone accept me as I am.they think a gangster like me can't fall in love or find love at all.but they got me wrong coz now I have someone to love and love me in return". Kogure was stunned to hear what Mitsui has said,it was only now that he heard Mitsui's sweet & romantic side. Kogure smiled "I'm glad" he said. Mitsui stepped closer to Kogure staring at him,Kogure could not help but stare back at the taller player.When Mitsui got close enough to Kogure,he put his hands on Kogure's cheek and caressed them slowly. Sakuragi blushes at the sight of Micchy & Megane-kun acting so sweet and intimate with each other and left silently trying not to disturb the two lovers. "Just like me and Akira-kun"he thought to himself and then began singing his song "Ore wa Tensai".  
  
He went down to see if anyone he knew was not busy,he can't just keep peeking at Kogure and Mitsui making out all day so he decided to look for his gundam. Unfortunately his gundam was late so he had no one to talk to,so he went back to his classroom and sat down.Suddenly a loud snore was heard from behind him,he turned to see who it was. "Rukawa?"he gasped. 'What is he doing here?This not even his section,stupid fox falling asleep anywhere'he irritately thought. A few minutes after all the students came in the classroom together with their adviser. "Ohayou gozaimasu Kitamura- sensei!"they chorused together and stood up all stood up except for Rukawa. "Oi Rukawa,wake up you stupid fox!why are you here?you're not in your section.I can't believe a super rookie like you lost your directions of your own classroom.NYAHAHA!"Sakuragi blurted out. "Anou Sakuragi,..Rukawa has been transferred to this section since the teachers described him to be unbearable"his teacher expalained. "Sokka!Nyahaha!It's very likely for Rukawa to be unbearable,he's just a stupid fox anyway"Sakuragi said.  
  
Suddenly 3 books were thrown and landed on Sakuragi's face "Teme!who did this to the tensai?"Sakuragi said with an angered voice. "How dare you speak to Rukawa-sama that way?" a girl spoke out. "Right"another spoke. "You shall be punished"another one said.Sakuragi opened his eyes 'Rukawa Brigade?Not them again' he thought to himself annoyed that he had already encountered lots of trouble this day.Rukawa heavily opened his eyes abd trying to know what all the noise was about since it was disturbing his sleep. "Ah!Rukawa-sama's awake"another girl spoke out.The classroom began to get noisy,the teacher was so annoyed and practically screamed "You three get out now!You don't belong in this section,now would you kindly leave or I would report the three of you to the principal". The trio was very afraid and ran away.  
  
Author's Notes: hello minna sorry for the late reply.well here it is the second chapter.gomen!thanks to those who replied I love all of you..text me at 09173246977! Sparky_lyte@yahoo.com 


	3. Opposites AttractChapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
DISCLAIMERS: nope don't own them.wahh!  
  
Pairing: you already know!  
  
Their teacher got their attention back and was starting his lecture."Okay class my first task for you is that you will do a series of projects about love,in other words a compilation or research about it.Don't worry you will not do it alone, I personally assigned each and every one of you to have partners. Everyone groaned thinking why does the teacher torment them so much by giving such hard topics. "Our reporters for next week are partners Rukawa Kaede.". All the girls in the room crossed their finger hoping it was them paired with the good-looking rookie. "And Sakuragi Hanamichi"their teacher continued.Every girl went ballistic and started to reason out,Sakuragi angril asks his sensei "Me?Why do I have to be paired with a stupid kitsune?". Avein popped from the professor's head "Sakuragi!you can either accept the project given to you or have a failing score in economics which totally means you dropping out of the basketball club.I'm doing this for your own good since to managed to pull of a poor grade last semester"he screamed.Sakuragi was stunned and didn't know what to say.Sakuragi just gave in & accepted that he had lost his battle with his economics adviser.  
  
"Kuso!Matte!this will be a chance for the tensai to show everyone that I am smarter than Rukawa"he thought to himself.In delight with his thought he couldn't help but give out his boisterous laughing "NYAHAHA!" followed by Rukawa's "Do'ahou".  
  
After spending a boring day in class it was now time for Basketball pratice,all the members gathered up and were prepared. "Okay team today we will have a game,seniors against freshmens,let's do our nest"Akagi announced.The game started,Rukawa dribbled the ball at fast pace eluding all the seniors,he was about to shoot when Ryota managed to steal the ball away.He passed the ball to Kogure and successfully did a three-point shot.Sakuragi tried his best to score but wasn't focused enough and kept losing to Rukawa.After a few minutes the game ended the seniors won 25-19 hands down. "Kuso,the Tensai wasn't able to score and let foxy face beat me.I'll get you next time kitsune"Sakuragi cursed mentally. "Okay team,we have to cut this practice short since we have to do projects this week,so we only meet here at 3:00 p.m. and end our practice at 5:00,earlier than our original time"Akagi announced.Everyone had already turned to the showers after that leaving Rukawa and Sakuragi in the court.Rukawa stared at Sakuragi as if he was gonna swallow Sakuragi whole.  
  
Eventually Sakuragi was annoyed by Rukawa's glare and spoke out "What are you staring at you stupid fox?". Rukawa let out a shrug "It's none of your concern you redheaded do'ahou"he spoke out coldly.Sakuragi heated up and was about to give Rukawa a piece of his mind but something inside of him stopped him from doing so. "You know what Kitsune?you think you're so cool just because everyone's got their eye on you,you think you're so special!well damn you to hell Rukawa!For me you're just a selfish,cold,spoiled and ignorant bastard who cares for no one but himself"Sakuragi screamed loudly.  
  
'Oh no!I must have said too much' Sakuragi thought to himself.He picked up his bag and was about to leave,he spoke out "Kitsune,I hope that one day you improve your personality,I hope you change" and he began walking away heading to the showers.Rukawa still stayed on the same spot for already 10 minutes and was still in great bewilderment,he had received lots of comments about the way he acts but the redhead's remarks about him seemed to have taken more effect to him. "Ignorant bastard huh?" he slowly whispered to himself.  
  
Sakuragi could not help but to feel guilty of what he just said,sure the kitsune was his enemy and not to mention arch rival,he just can't seem to figure out why he acted that way to him.Sakuragi was almost at home,he walked through the park with dead leaves scattered around the ground.He shook off his head trying to lose all his problems 'Stupid Kitsune should not be in my mind,it's his fault anyway.Why do I have to feel bad about it'he thought.And began to hurriedly rush to the comforts of his own home where his koi was waiting for him.  
  
He slowly opened the door and forcefully dragged his heavy body and threw himself on the couch.Seeing that there was no sign of his koi he drifted himself to sleep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: SO HOW IS IT GUYS?SORRY IF IT TOOK TOO LONG.I GOT LAZY PLUS I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME COZ MY COUZINS FROM THE U.S. GOT HERE AND I HAVE TO BE WITH THEM..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.SO THAT I COULD DO SOME IMPROVEMENTS OF MY FIC k? E-MAIL ME AT SPARKY_LYTE@YAHOO.COM OR TEXT ME AT 09173246977 


	4. Opposites Attract Chapter 4

Opposites Attract-Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers:you already know! Pairing: you already know  
  
In a few hours Sakuragi woke up still feeling tired and stressed out from his heavy day,he turned to see what time it is.it was already 8:00 p.m. "Shit!I forgot about our date.oh Akira-kun will be so mad"he cursed out and reluctantly grabbed his coat and left going over at Danny's.  
  
Sendoh has been waiting for half an hour for his lover to arrive,thinking that the date was ditched by his lover he stood up and was ready to leave when suddenly he heard a heavy panting voice behind him.  
  
He turned to see who it was. 'Hana-kun?'. "Gomen ne Akira-kun, I went home early after school and accidentaly fell asleep.I'm really sorry for forgetting this important day"Hanamichi said struggling to catch his breath.Sendoh gave out a 'that's okay' kinda smile and led his Hana-kun to the table they were supposed to dine in.Hanamichi was kinda pleased that Sendoh wasn't mad at him for almost ditching their 2 year anniversary date.  
  
Sendoh kept on yaking and blabbering about something and Hanamichi couldn't understand,he was spending a date with his boyfriend but his mind was drifting off thinking of a certain blue-eyes kitsune.Sendoh noticed that Hanamichi was drifting into space again,he waved his hand in front of Sakuragi's face.Sakuragi then snapped out and turned to face his lover. "Daijobou Hana-kun?"he asked with concern.Sakuragi blinked "Ha..Hai!daijobou desu"he replied.  
  
"Hana-kun,is there something bothering you?maybe I could help..I'm getting worried about you"he said putting his hand over Sakuragi's hand,in turn Hanamichi put his other hand on top of Sendoh's and replied "I'm fine,don't worry,don't let this ruin our night ne?".Sendoh kept quiet and gave out a sweet smile and a slow nod.  
  
After that they paid up and went to enjoy the rest of the night in their shared apartment.Meanwhile in Rukawa's residence,Rukawa just laid in his bed hugging lightly in his chest a soft fluffy pillow and kept thinking about what the red head had said to him.  
  
=-FLASHBACK-=  
  
"For me you're just a selfish,cold,spoiled,ignorant bastard who cares for nothing but himself","Kitsune,I hope that one day you improve your personality,don't be an ignorant bastard forever,I hope you change".  
  
=-END OF FLASHBACK-=  
  
Those words kept haunting him and played all over his mind over and over again.A single tear ran down his cheeks,funny.he never really cries,it made him wonder why does everything that do'ahou red head say or do matter to him so much. "I'll change for you that is"he softly whispered and that's when he knew that he had found love.  
  
The next day back at Hana and Sendoh's house,Hanamichi sat sleepily at the dining table,he sat there still feeling guilty about what he had just said to Rukawa. "Maybe I should go apologize to him,yeah that's what I should do"he mumbled. "Do what Hana-kun?he didn't notice that Sendoh had woken up and was climbing down the stairway making his way to the dining room to join his koi.  
  
In shock Sakuragi let out a sour smile and answered back "Iie!nandemo nai". Sendoh was now very worried,'Hana-kun is acting very weird lately,I mean his mind always drifts away,he is absent-minded and to top it all off his making excuses for it,I think he's hiding something,well guess I'll just figure it out for myself'Sendoho though to himself.  
  
Hanamichi quitely stood up and got his bad "I'm going now Akira-kun,see you later,I love you!"he said. "I love you too,take care of yourself"Sendoh replied.Sakuragi nodded and went outside,he could feel the coolness of the air slapping his now flushed cheeks, 'Yup!today I'm gonna apologize to him' he thought to himself.He had finally decided to ask forgiveness to Rukawa even though it wasn't the kind of thing he wants to do,he just wants his burdens to be lifted a little.  
  
He waled much faster and arrived to school in no time.When he arrived the first thing he did was finding Rukawa and then apologize but with no success Rukawa was nowhere to be found. Classes were beginning and still there was no sign of him. 'Hmmm...maybe he's sick,no!he can't get sick.ah it's okay he'll be in basketball practice anyway that kitsune is never late nor absent at practice time,yeah maybe that's it'Sakuragi concluded to himself.  
  
When classes were over,Sakuragi hurriedly joined the other team member's in the gym for their practice.Once inside the gym he looked around for Rukawa but still there was no Rukawa to be found in the gym,he was so very worried he can't even concentrate on the game. Yasuda passed the ball to Kogure "Sakuragi"he called attempting to pass the ball to him,Sakuragi just looked up and saw something round heading his way,he didn't move and ended up gotten hit with the rough ball.  
  
He fell in the ground and touched the bruise on his cheek,he didn't know how he felt..he could neither feel pain nor sorrow.All the team members rushed to Sakuragi's aid "Daijobou desu ka,Sakuragi?I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball it was an accident"Kogure spoke out.  
  
Sakuragi just stood uo,face emotionless and made his way to the bench to sit down and aid his bruised face.Haruko sat beside Sakuragi and handed out a wet towel to ease the bruise on his face. "Arigatou"Sakuragi said,Haruko smiled and patted Sakuragi's broad shoulders "You're welcome demo Sakuragi- kun you should be a bit more careful next time okay"she said cheerfully with concern.  
  
Sakuragi gave out a slow nod and continued to watch the game quietly with his mind drifting away again,he can't understand why the images of a blue- eyed kitsune keep on flashing back in his mind.  
  
A few minutes later,practice was over,Sakuragi's team lost miserably heving the score of 8 against 24 from the 2nd team.Sakuragi was so tired so he decided to hit the showers,all of his teammates were gone already and he was the only one left in the gym,when suddenly he heard dribbling noises from the court. 'Who could it be' he wondered since everyone has already left except him.He quickly changed into his dry clothes and quickly went to the court to see who it was.  
  
Author's note: gomen minna!I know it's been a long time since I posted again.I got lazy a bit plus my finals are coming up!this totally sucks!well I hope you liked it.Who is in the gym?if it is Rukawa,what would they do and how would they treat each other?well I guess you have to read and review to know the rest of the story.thanks!love you all! 


	5. Opposites AttractChapter 5

Opposites Attract-Chapter five  
  
Sakuragi quickly changed into his dry clothes and quickly went to the court to see who was still playing at this kind of time.He then opened the door and his eyes widened to see who it was 'Rukawa?'..he thought,this is the right time and chance to apologize to him.He slowly walked towards the busy kitsune and shouted "Oi kitsune,what are you still doing here?". Rukawa turned around and answered "Isn't it obvious?playing basketball do'ahou".Sakuragi ignored the last insult and approached near Rukawa,"Look kitsune,I wanna apologize for all the harsh things I said about you the other day,I didn't really mean to say those..it's just that I'm really hard to control once I'm very angry so I hope for your forgiveness and-", "Thath's ok"Rukawa cut Sakuragi off. "I'm sorry too,it was practically my fault for all of this,I should be the one asking for your forgiveness"he continued.Sakuragi's eyes narrowed, it was only now that he had ever heard Rukawa apologize and say 10 words in one sentence at least. "Look kitsune,I think it would be better if we forgot the past,end our disputes and start all over again?ne?"Sakuragi said and extended his right hand,"Truce?"he asked again.Rukawa extended his hand and replied "Truce".Sakuragi smiled happily at least all his guilt had now disappeared.  
  
"Come on kitsune,I'll help you clean out the gym"Sakuragi offered since he was in such a good mood.They cleaned the gym all together and it was only a short time for them to finish up and clean the whole gym spotless and tidy.  
  
When they were about to leave,Rukawa apporoached Sakuragi. "C'mon,I'll walk you home"Rukawa offered.Sakuragi was in a state of shock 'the kitsune offering to walk me home?now that's really really weird'Sakuragi thought to himself. "Umm..that would be unnecessary kitsune,I could go home alone,I can take care of myself and puls I'm not a baby anymore"he said calmly not to offend Rukawa. "But I insist"Rukawa said strongly dragging him out of the gym proceeding to Sakuragi's house.  
  
At first their walk was very silent,Sakuragi hated that much of silent and decided to to start up a conversation first."So Sakuragi,hoe's it been?".Sakuragi could only give out an surprised face 'Now he's asking me about my condition?is if he cares anyway,this kitsune's freaking me out;he thought silently and managed to reply "Well life's really tough for me lately but somehow I manage to pull it off because I know that there are a lot of people who care for me and that makes me quite a lucky man,what about you kitsune?". Rukawa just gave out a shrug "My life is very rough,I lost both my parents,I don't have any friends plus it's very hard living alone"he replied in a kind of hurt voice. After hearing Rukawa's reply all that he had left was pity, "So is that why you keep yourself locked up from others?"Sakuragi asked again.Rukawa gave out a nod and said "When I was still young and my parents died I decided upon myself that I wouldn't be involved in human contact since I very much have the tendency to hurt those whom I care for and who cares for me also,I tried to avoid anyone so that I won't end up hurting them"he said,with tears beginning to form in his eyes. 'Oh my gosh!shit!the kitsune's crying,what should I do?'Sakuragi thought.  
  
Not really sure of what to do and doing without thinking he approached Rukawa and wrapped him into a warm embrace and making circles around his back to give Rukawa comfort to ease the pain. Rukawa felt really warm and put his arms around Sakuragi's neck "There,there..there's no need to cry,I'm here so don't cry anymore"Sakuragi said gently still hugging the boy, Rukawa really felt love in Sakuragi,he never thought that the do'ahou could be such a sweet,gentle and not to mention a warm kind of person.  
  
Rukawa was the first one to move apart,he slowly wiped his tears away and gave out his first ever true smile 'kitsune smiled?Am I just dreaming or something.Did I actually seem that kitsune smile?'he thought.In turn Sakuragi gave just gave out a smile and they continued to walk.  
  
Sendoh was now very worried his Hana'chan is really late,his mind kept troubling him"Kami-sama!I hope nothing bad happends to my Hana-kun'he thought.A few more minutes he gave up and finally decided to look for his koi for himself.But then ,just aboutwhen he was about to do so,something outside the window caught his attention. 'What?Hana-kun and.Ru-Rukawa?,how could this be?are they even friends'he thought with curiosity.  
  
"Umm.thanks for walking me home kitsune,sorry if I can't let you come in for today you see my house is a mess and I really haven't got the chance to clean up,maybe next time ne?"Sakuragi said politely. "Your welcome,oh it's no trouble at all,the pleasure was all mine.Well ja!See you tomorrow"Rukawa said and waved goodbye to Sakuragi. "Ja"Sakuragi shouted in response and then made his way to the warm and comfortable apartment.  
  
"Tadaima!"he bellowed,Sendoh steeped out and act as if he saw nothing "Okaeri Hana-kun"he hugged Sakuragi. "I missed you"he continued. "I miss you too Akira-kun:came Sakuragi's reply.  
  
Sakuragi sat himself down and was ready to eat dinner,Sendoh went inside the kitchen 'No it can't be,maybe they just recently became friends.I shouldn't be jealous,Hana-kun loves me not some Ice Prince'he thought convincingly and made hos way to the table bringing all the food for him and his koi to eat.  
  
Once everything was set,Hanamichi displayed his great hunger and quickly grabbed some food and chomped it greedily.Sendoh was so surprised of Sakuragi's mannerism,he haven't seen his Hana-kun eat his food cheerfully when he was so bent of shape at their date last night but still he could not help but to smile at his weird but loving lover.  
  
After dinner Sendoh washed all the dishes and joined his koi in their bedroom.He lay himself down beside his lover and bean to snuggle up to him."Not now Akira-kun,I'm still tired from practice,some other time okay?"Sakuragi spoke out.  
  
Immediately Sendoh took away his hands and turned over to the other side thinking 'Why is he suddenly so cold to me,he has never been cold to me before'he paused and smiled 'Nah!maybe he's just tired from practice,better give him room,he'll be okay by tomorrow morning'he thought again and drifted himself off to sleep.  
  
That morning as he guessed Sakuragi was his usual genki self again maybe it was just stress that's driving his koi very restless. "Ohayou Akira- kun"Sakuragi said sleepily rubbing his eyes striving to fully wake up and face the world.Sendoh just smiled and responded "Ohayou"seeing his koi was very cheerful today he leaned in more forward to give his koi a short kiss on the forehead.  
  
After breakfast Hanamichi did the same routine,get his coat,say goodbye to his lover,a quick hug and kiss then he was off to school.As he was walking quietly in the path he usually takes he felt as if somebody was following him or something,he quickly changed his walking face into fast to lose the person who's said to be following him.  
  
"Oi matte ,Sakuragi!"a voice called out,Sakuragi stopped dead on his tracks and turned around to see who was following him and gave out a shocked expression after seeing the anonymous person.  
  
Author's notes: hell;o minna sorry for the delay.my brain's not functioning right these days.it keeps on raining.I get weak when it rains.also forgive that by this week I can't write coz my finals/examz are starting I have to study.please read and review this chapter.t6ell me what you all think.should I continue or not?Also thanks to everyone who reviewed me.it really meant a lot.Love you all! 


End file.
